


To hold and let go

by CastielsCarma



Series: Poems of Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's perspective, Destiel Anniversay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote a poem, M/M, Ten Years of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean is trapped in his own mind, as Michael is in possession of his vessel. Dean is done hoping for rescue.This is a poem I wrote for the Destiel Anniversay, 10 years! Sept 18th 2008 to Sept 18th 2018





	To hold and let go

Darkness embraced with open arms  
but kindness is fickle  
and even oblivion escapes me  
and this light is persistent  
shining  
alluring

I close in  
on myself  
Letting my heart beat  
into stillness  
Ignoring this treachery  
but I'm so  
(so fucking)  
tired of it all  
sighs that escape and linger  
these last vestiges of control

I let it go

a n d 

Castiel is there  
adoration is my name on his lips  
Dean Dean Dean  
and I keen  
this sound that shatters  
penetrates  
crushes  
and all it does is swallow my heart

His hand is like  
the burning sun  
and he burns  
brightly  
terrifyingly  
undeniably

You are  
safe  
lingers around me

Those arms  
I fall into

I will  
a l w a y s  
come when you call

A promise that burns in my veins  
He burns  
in my heart

I hesitate  
deviate

(and then just fuck it)

I love you.

I love you too.

and the whole world trembles,  
the old earth herself groans  
as that prayer, that layer of  
pure adulation  
undying revelation  
settles in my heart  
I love him  
and he loves me back

and I fall  
let go  
into  
Light embraced with open arms

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is trapped in his own mind, as Michael is in possession of his vessel. Dean is done hoping for rescue.
> 
> This is a poem I wrote for the Destiel Anniversay, 10 years! Sept 18th 2008 to Sept 18th 2018


End file.
